


It's October You Heathen

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Bellamy likes to hum Christmas carols in class. Clarke is sick of it.





	It's October You Heathen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Clarke had Christmas carols stuck in her head. Multiple. Playing at the same time. Over each other. In her  _ head _ .  _ At. All. Times. _

She blamed Bellamy Blake. They didn’t know each other well, but they nearly always ended up sitting next to each other by some cruel twist of fate. And he was always humming Christmas carols. All year round.  _ All year round. _

And she was done. She was so, so done. It was after they got out of class, so she went to his locker. Bellamy looked very confused to see her there.

“You need to stop,” she said, perfectly calmly.

“Stop what, Princess?”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Stop humming Christmas carols all the time. It’s fucking October, Bellamy.  _ October. _ Do I need to stage some sort of intervention?”

“Maybe I do it just to piss you off,” he replied.

“Well, if you do, that’s a bad idea. I’m not exactly nice when pissed off.”

Bellamy smirked. “Oh, but you are pretty cute. Your nose scrunches up and you get this little crinkle in your forehead and everything. It’s adorable.”   
It was Clarke’s turn to be confused. “...You think I’m  _ cute _ ? Bellamy ‘I fuck a different person every weekend’ Blake, thinks  _ I _ am, not hot, no he thinks I am  _ cute.  _ You can understand how that warps my mind a bit, right?”

He blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. “Who said cute was a compliment? And you make me sound like a dick. Everyone I choose to spend a night with knows exactly what to expect out of it. And I treat them with the utmost respect.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Okay, then. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Bellamy snorted and replied, “Is that your sly way of saying you’d like to go on a date with me?”

She shrugged in response. “You said it, not me.” Clarke stepped back, winking and reveling in the fact that  _ she _ was the one making  _ him _ flustered and not the other way around as was usual in their rare interactions. She turned and felt Bellamy grab her wrist and lightly turn her around.

“Well, since you insisted. Clarke Griffin, do you wanna go get coffee Friday night?”

Clarke bit her lip and stood on her tiptoes, whispering, “If you stop humming Christmas carols in class.”

Bellamy laughed and immediately shot back, “How could I ever say no.”


End file.
